Friend is a Four Letter Word
by Harmony283
Summary: Reo knew Eliot was stubborn. More stubborn than most, and extremely loud, rude, brash...he could think of a million words to describe his master. But what others didn't get is, he had another side of him too. drabble-collection Reo x Eliot R&R please!


**Friend is a Four Letter Word  
By Harmony283  
Character/Pairings: **Reo x Eliot (friendship or implied) **  
Summary: **Maybe Eliot could give in sometimes, because Reo _did_ know what was good for him…even if Eliot didn't want to admit it.  
**Rating: **K-T  
**Authors Notes: **My first Pandora Hearts fanfic; or rather, set of drabbles. Written for an ipod-shuffle meme and for the fact therer're only, what? 4 fanfics with these two on here? That's just sad, considering they're so cute! Um, so yeah, basically this was used to get down the characters, as well as to throw some ideas out there (yes I know some don't match with the song. My brain's weird like that XD). This obviously means, if you see an idea that interests you, then do tell! *is curious*

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (NOT THE SONG TITLES, OR THE CHARACTERS *wants Reo though* OR ANYTHING) Ah, yes, the title of this fic is also a song. Guess the artist XD **

**********************************

**1. ****Ievan Polkka (Vocaloid version) **

Eliot wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, as he watched the bespectacled boy from across the room. It was strange, really. He never paid any attention to servants. He never had a reason to. He never had one—he never _needed_ one.

But that boy. That boy was supposed to be _his_ servant?

'_What gives?' _He watched the boy stumble again, shift his glasses again, gather books up in his arms; _again_.

Then their eyes locked. He couldn't see the boy's eyes beneath the large round glasses, but from the way his mouth set, Eliot almost could say he was _curious_. Maybe annoyed.

Not that he cared that much.

But…_his slave_?

_His_?

He'd have one…of his very own?

He knew it was stupid, that the information should have already sunk in, but it hadn't. Father said so, so it _must_ be true.

He swallowed and opened his mouth, to say something; _anything_.

"You're Eliot?" His mouth snapped shut at the other boy's question.

**2. ****Are You Happy Now? By Michelle Branch**

"You really have to stop doing that," Reo murmured, shutting the door lightly before turning his head to the side to stare at his master. He was lounging on the couch, feet kicked up on the expensive cushions.

Annoyed.

"You can't just say whatever you want," Reo continued despite the blond's lack of response, "You should apologize."

"Why?" He raised any eyebrow at the disdainful voice, "It's _her_ fault. She shouldn't be so _friendly_ with us in the first place."

"It doesn't mean you should be _rude_." Reo walked slowly over to his master's side, watching as the man covered his face with one hand.

"I don't need you to tell me that."

Reo bent down, over the side of the couch, touching his master's hand, "But I'm going to." He squeezed the hand slowly, before pulling it away from his face, "It's my job as your servant, after all."

Eliot simply blinked at him, before scowling again, and turning away, "Whatever…"

**3. ****Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna (AU) **

"Are you _sure_ you know how to drive this thing?!" Reo couldn't help but smirking ever so slightly at the terrified undertone in the older boy's voice. It was always fun to catch him off guard.

And he always knew he didn't like fast things. Especially big fast things. On wheels.

"Of course I do," he answered, turning his face away so the blond couldn't see his smirk, the pause hadn't helped Eliot any. It was just _too_ funny, "I have my drivers license after all."

"But…" Eliot trailed off, glancing uncertainly at the steering wheel, "We'll be in traffic, and…on the highway, and…"

"Of course we will." Reo cut him off, "That's a part of driving, after all." He strapped in his seatbelt before motioning Eliot to do the same, "Just in case we crash." He advised, smirk widening ever so slightly as Eliot's expression became even _more _panicked.

Really.

This was just too fun.

**4. ****40 kinds of Sadness by Ryan Cabrera **

'_No, no, no!' _Eliot woke, gasping, staring at the ceiling above him, in sheets that were sweat soaked, and tangled around his legs; hands—stretched out, towards that ceiling, trying to grab at the last figments of his dream.

To the familiar hand; and messy brunette hair, whipping in the wind, as he took that last breaking step, and the ground beneath gave way.

If he shut his eyes he could still see the image clear in his mind.

It was something he didn't want. Something he—no, thinking about it only made it worse. It made his chest clench up in painful knots he just _couldn't_ ignore. Because it had been Reo. _Reo_ was the one to fall off the cliff. Not him.

_Reo_ had been the one to fall into that place called the abyss.

And Eliot didn't know why. Didn't know, but had the sickening feeling it was _all his fault_.

**5.****I Like it Rough by Lady Gaga**

"You can only ignore me for so long, you know." Eliot jolted, hand dropping the book he had been trying to grab, at the familiar sound of his servants voice. A quick glance to his left revealed the messy brunette, sitting in one of the library chairs, hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

He couldn't tell if he was looking at him or not, through those large round glasses, but he scowled anyway, picking up the book he had dropped, before shoving it in the vacant slot on the shelf.

He turned on his heels to move away, but the familiar voice cut him off again, "Really, you aren't the most subtle one in the world." He heard the sound of the chair grating against the floor, and then footsteps. He tensed, expecting a hand on his shoulder; or footsteps. Or something.

But nothing. _Nothing_.

He chanced a glance behind him, to see Reo standing there, head slightly cocked to the side, lips downturned in confusion, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not. I've just been busy." The words were grating, but he knew he had to respond. Even though he knew they were a lie. But—how could he say he didn't know either? How could he—

"Of course." He tried to ignore the sudden pain in his chest at the cold tone of the others voice, "Then you'd better get going then."

He tried to ignore when the footsteps walked away, to a deeper part of the library.

He tried to ignore the sudden urge to run after him.

**6. ****Now You Tell Me by Jordin Sparks**

_He hadn't known what happened. When it happened. How it happened. All he knew was he was __**alone**__. So, so, painfully alone. Standing there, in a familiar room that he had never seen before, gasping in pain with a voice he was sure wasn't his, and then __**blood**__._

_So much blood. He wasn't sure if it was his, but then, he never had been—when it came to his nightmares. This blood. That blood. It was all red, so, in the end, did it really matter who it belonged to?_

_But the pain was something he couldn't forget. Heart wrenching. Like he was being stabbed, and he wasn't too sure if he was or not but—but—_

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of the dream. Such a familiar pale hand. And the familiar face of a brunette.

"It's only a dream." And voice, whispering, pulling him into a hug, "It was just another dream…"

**7. ****My Love by Justin Timberlake Feat. T.I**

When they had begun to play the piano, he didn't know. He did know he had to teach Reo how to play—that the other had been _horrid_ to say the very least, he hadn't known how to place his hands, or which keys were what.

Eliot remembered those afternoons the best.

Him, Reo, and the piano. His hands placed over Reo's own, teaching him familiar songs. It was one of the few times Reo smiled back then, and when he felt an equally happy smile cross his own lips.

He had been happy then. When they played the piano together.

Now, it was just Eliot most of the time. They very rarely played together—and he knew, that was mostly his fault, after all they were _how_ old now? If they played together now, in the music room at school, people would start talking.

Talking about _what_, he refused to let his mind wander that far. Even when Reo insisted they play a piece together, he would always decline, huffing about how _he_ could play it himself; and really…it was stupid. He knew it was.

He'd give anything for those childhood memories. For the hands placed over his, when it was so entirely _innocent_ that it couldn't _possibly_ mean anything else.

But then he had to ask himself: _Why_ would it mean anything else?

He didn't want to think on that.

**8. ****December by Collective Soul (AU) **

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eliot coughed once more, wiping his mouth quickly against his sleeve before giving a short nod of his head. He didn't even have to look at the brunette to know he was scowling at him; and even though the boy always wore glasses he knew he'd see disapproval reflected in them.

"I'm…good." He half-lied, forcing himself up off the ground, brushing off his coat in the same motion, "You worry too much anyway, I won't break."

His companion made a clucking noise in the back of his throat, but said nothing, instead pushing himself up off the snowy ground and brushing the excess white fluff off his knees.

They both shared a shiver before Eliot held out a gloved hand. Reo didn't smile, but reached out all the same and placed his hand in his grip.

Thus, with their hands in between their body's, shivering from the cold, and the freshly falling snow, the two walked back towards the boarding school.

And Eliot had to consider himself lucky, after all, he might be dying, but he could be _happy_.

That was all that mattered, right?

As sappy as it sounded.

**9. ****What's My Age Again? By Blink182**

He hadn't meant for it to turn out that way. Really, he hadn't, he would protest it in the morning, saying it was some odd fit of childishness, immaturity, that he hadn't grown out of yet. Because really, how _else_ was he going to explain it?

He wasn't the dullest tool in the shed, but he _knew_ an awkward and potentially hazardous situation when he saw one.

And he was _not_ going to admit something like this. Ever. It was so _unlike_ him. So—so—he _wasn't_ a child anymore! He _shouldn't_ have reacted that way in the first place! He never had _before_!

Or, well, maybe he _had_, but he really _had_ been drunk that time. Or those times. It was all a faint blur, and Reo had never mentioned them other than the morning of.

Maybe if he was lucky, Reo would react the same way this time. This time when he initiated it, fully conscious of his actions.

Conscious, but _afraid_.

And Fear made people do strange things.

But…was sleeping with your servant-slash-childhood friend _really_ one of them?

From the way Reo snuggled into his side at the silent question, Eliot wasn't so sure.

(He would, however, deny it like hell come morning. He _was_ a Nightray after all)

**10. ** **My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

If there was something the true heir of the Nightray house lacked, it would be subtlety. Reo had known this right when he met the blond. With the way he yelled, and screamed, and gave off the 'Do not touch' vibe, Reo had known it would only be a matter of time before the questions would come.

Before people would ask how he could be the servant to someone like him, and wasn't it taxing? None of the other servants had wanted to serve him, after all, and truthfully, when Reo had been given to him, he had been too young to have a choice. He had been too young to _care_ about the rumors, much less believe they were true.

But now was a different story. Now he always knew how to answer the questions. In a way, it had become habit now.

Yes, Eliot was all those things. He would pick fights over the littlest matter, and he was more likely to _yell_ at you, than make polite conversation. That was the way he was.

But he could be quiet.

Late at night, alone in his room, with only Reo there to see, he could cry too.

He could apologize. He could forgive. He could worry.

Reo knew, to others, it might be hard to believe. If he ever told them that. That Eliot _had_ that side of him.

But he wouldn't. And he hadn't. No matter what.

He would just make them wait and wonder.

Because what fun would that be? To tell them all the answers. After all, Eliot was _his_ master; he could afford to keep a few of those mysteries locked safely away, right?

Finders' keepers, after all.

**********************************

And there it is! If you've read this far then please review! I'd love to know how I did! *bows head*


End file.
